


What Trunks saw

by Blamasu_88



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamasu_88/pseuds/Blamasu_88
Summary: Trunks set himself outside the cabin. Planning on attacking Black. What he sees is something he didn’t expect.





	What Trunks saw

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote and it’s trash. I’m sorry. Enjoy.

It was a beautiful morning. Outside of town their was a Forrest, and in the Forrest there was an isolated cabin. Trunks found himself sitting far away, deep in the forrest. He set himself up waiting for an evil tyrant who calls himself Son Goku, but this wasn’t actually Son Goku, he wore a darker gi and had a potara earring and a ring on his index finger on his left hand. 

It took Trunks forever to find his hideout, he once acted injured so this Goku look alike, which his mom called Goku Black, or Black for short, would leave him and go off somewhere else. So he followed him, and that’s when he discovered where Blacks hide out was. So Trunks waited a few days and decided to plan his attack on Black. It had been quite a few days since Black had been out terrorizing the remaining resistance. Trunks assumed he was in a different area on earth cleansing or maybe even a different planet. So he set himself up the night before to camp out near the cabin. Keeping his ki as low as possible all night. It was fairly quiet and seemed like no one was even in the cabin. 

Trunks didn’t know when he ended up falling asleep but he woke up to birds chirping and the sun peeking through the tree tops. He sat up a little confused, suddenly remembering where he was when he heard a strange noise coming from the cabin. Almost like a moan. He stood up and grabbed his binoculars to see if he could locate the strange noise. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him due to lack of sleep from the previous nights. What Trunks wasn’t expecting was to find out that not only was Black not alone in this whole escapade but that he was slowly undressing his counterpart. 

Confused and shocked Trunks was frozen to the spot just staring through the binoculars at the site before him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black didn’t know what time it was but he could see the sun starting to rise. He shifted in bed feeling a little uncomfortable as he looked down and noticed he woke up harder than a rock. Groaning slightly he got up out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. He started making a pot of tea as any moment now his counterpart should be waking up. Still feeling a bit uneasy at the tent in his boxers he unconsciously trails his hand down to brush over it. A small moan escaping his lips at the contact. He’s too lost in his own thoughts to notice the tea kettle hissing until his counterpart, a shorter green kaioshin with a white Mohawk walks in and taps his shoulder.   
“Z-zamasu...?” Black jumps a bit and notices Zamasu eyeing him suspiciously.   
“The tea kettle woke me up... you were just standing here rubbing your hand down your leg. Didn’t you notice the water was done?” Zamasu says.   
Black turns his head away from Zamasu so he wouldn’t see him blushing.   
“No I was too lost in thought. I’m sorry it woke you up.” Black whispers and then looks back at the kaioshin.   
Zamasu could sense the heighten in his heart rate and attempts to move closer to Black to see what was wrong. Black out a hand up so Zamasu wouldn’t move closer.   
“I’m fine Zamasu, I’m gonna take a shower so we can get a head start on looking for Trunks” Black said weakly.   
Zamasu watched as he tried to side walk away from him. Confused at the sudden change in demeanor. 

Zamasu sat on his bed reading a book waiting for Black to finish with his shower so he could take one himself when he heard an odd sound. Thanks to his heightened hearing he could hear even the smallest of mouses from far away so this noise didn’t go past him. Sitting on the edge of the bed leaning closer to the wall the shower was he listened carefully. What he wasn’t expecting was to hear the noise again, a soft moan followed by his name being repeated by Black.   
He must be in pain to be moaning and calling for me. I should go check on him.   
Zamasu got up off the bed and creeped into the bathroom to see what state Black was in. He quietly levitated up to look over the shower curtain to see if Black was ok before announcing he was in the room. He tried to hold back a gasp as he saw Black with back pressed up against the shower wall slowly pumping his hard member. Blacks eyes were shut tight and his mouth was hanging open. Zamasu didn’t know wether he should leave, announce his presence, or just stay quiet and enjoy such an erotic sight. Something stirred inside him while watching Black in this state. He wanted to see more, wanted to touch him, taste him. He wanted that hard member in him releasing this building pressure in him. 

—————————————————————  
Black knew Zamasu was in the bathroom. The Kaioshin barely hid his ki. Black didn’t know if he wanted Zamasu to watch him, but at this point there was no going back. He didn’t want the kaioshin to know his feelings towards him. The dreams he has at night about the kaioshin. All the dirty things he would do to him. His hand got quicker and his heart rate was getting quicker as he thought of Zamasu kneeling in front of him slowly licking up and down his member and swirling his tongue around the tip in a teasingly way. He was close to releasing his seed now but he was a little nervous knowing Zamasu was still in the bathroom. He slowed his hand down just a bit but the pressure was building too much. He couldn’t hold back anymore and with a loud moan and a yell of Zamasu’s name he came all over the shower curtain. Keeping his eyes shut until he felt the Kaioshin’s ki slowly leave the room. When he opened his eyes again he peeked around the shower curtain to make sure Zamasu was out of the room. He quickly wiped off the shower curtain and continued washing himself and his hair. 

—————————————————————

Zamasu left as quietly as possible so Black wouldn’t know he was in the bathroom. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavy as he rounded the corner to his room. As he was about to sit down on his bed he heard the shower turn off. He quickly got under his blanket to pretend he was asleep in case Black decided to look for him. He closed his eyes and pulled the cover over his head as he heard his bedroom door open.   
“Zamasu... are you asleep?”Black questioned.   
Zamasu didn’t bother answering. He tried leveling his breathing to make it seem like he was asleep. He heard shuffling around and felt a weight on his bed.   
“I guess you were tired huh..” Black whispered running his hand along Zamasus back. Black was lost in thought again as he was rubbing his palm over Zamasus back. Zamasu can feel his own member get hard over the attention he was receiving. He didn’t want to move and startlle Black to where he would stop giving this attention. Zamasu decided sighing lightly might catch Blacks attention.   
“Zamasu... are you awake yet?” Black grunted out.   
Zamasu popped his head out from under the covers.   
“Yea, I am now. Should I shower so we can get a head start on the plans for the day?” Zamasu simply stated.   
Black shook his head and looked down at the kaioshin. Noticing he was blushing a bit. Black then had a great idea. He leaned forward slowly till almost their noses were touching.   
“Just hold off on the shower for now...” Black said barely above a whisper.   
Zamasu gulped and looked Black directly in the eye. His cheeks burned from how hard he was blushing.   
“B-Black... what are you doing?” Zamasu whispered.   
Black seemed to have been in a trance. Zamasu thought back to the shower and what he seen. He could feel his member getting painfully hard now and let out a soft whimper.   
Black heard the soft whimper and pulled back a bit sitting up straight.   
“You know.. next time when you watch me in the shower you should just join in. Save some water” Black said then shot Zamasu a smug look. Zamasus eyes widened and his face turned even redder.   
“Black.. how how did you know?” Zamasu said avoiding eye contact.   
“At first you hid your ki well but then I felt it just right above me and I knew you were peaking above the shower curtain”Black trailed off suddenly becoming nervous and shifting slightly on the bed. Zamasu noticed this and grab Blacks wrist in a reassuring way. Zamasu sat up on the bed so he was eyelevel with Black. Black just stared at the ground his face getting redder. Black opened his mouth about to say something when he zamasu interrupted him.   
“My sensitive ears picked up your moans and you said my name so I went to make sure you were injured.” Zamasu said quickly. “Once I seen you weren’t in any harm I quietly left”  
Black looked up at that comment eyebrow raised questioningly. He pondered for a bit going back and forth on whether he should act on his feelings or leave it at this. Zamasu noticed the conflict on Blacks face and just gave him a sympathetic look. After a few silent moments Black decided to just act on his feelings. He grabbed Zamasus wrists and gently pulled. Zamasu let Black pull him closer. What he wasn’t expecting was for Black to scoot back on the bed and pull him on top of him. Zamasu looked down at Black and felt his face heat up. He shifted a bit which made his hard member rub against Blacks leg. He unconsciously let out a moan. Black was watching Zamasu carefully and licked his lips. He leaned up a bit and put a hand to Zamasus cheek to make the kaioshin look at him. Once Zamasu was looking directly at him Black leaned forward and kissed him gently. When he didn’t feel Zamasu pull away he deepened the kiss swiping his tongue out gently on Zamasus lower lip. When Zamasu gasped at the feeling Black took advantage let his tongue explore Zamasus mouth. They both sighed into the kiss and tongues battled for dominance. Black could feel his member getting hard again and bucked his hips up. He relished in the noise Zamasu made at that. Testing the waters and doing it again. This time Zamasu broke the kiss to lean back and moan a little louder. Black took this opportunity to kiss and suck on the Kaioshins neck, drawing out more moans and gasps. Black sat up pushing Zamasu onto his back so he can be on top of him. Black rubbed Zamasu through his pants and watched closely as Zamasus eyelids fluttered and his breath got more heavy.   
“B-Black...” Zamasu started but was cut off by Black kissing him.   
“I’ve been thinking about doing this since the day you came back here with me..” Black whispered, his hand only going quicker along Zamasus hardened member.   
“At night when I go to sleep, and I’m in bed, I picture us just like this. Me on top of you kissing you... touching you... to the point you beg me to fuck that godly ass of yours..” Black continued. Zamasus face turned even redder at the words spilling out of Blacks mouth. He moaned as Black slid his pants off, before standing up and sliding his boxers down. Black pulled Zamasu up and switched them around so he could lay down on his back. Zamasu was about to straddle Blacks hips when Black stopped him.   
“Turn around..” Zamasu did as he was told and faced the other way, he felt Black grab him by the hips.   
“What are you doing...?” Zamasu questioned.   
“Well... you’re gonna suck my dick and I’m gonna give that godly ass some attention” Black said as he pulled Zamasu to straddle above his head. Zamasu looked down at Black not sure what to do now.   
“Here I’ll show you what I mean.” Black chuckled and looked up at Zamasu before leaning up and licking him from his balls to his pink hole. Zamasu shivered and moaned at this new sensation. He knew mortals engaged in sexual intercourse for procreation but he never knew it’d feel like this. The feelings of the wet tongue lapping and circling around his hole was turning him into a puddle. He just stayed their for a few moment enjoying the feeling when he remembered Black said something about him sucking his dick. Slowly he leaned forward, towards the hard leaking member. Unsure of how to do this he tried following how Black was licking him. He tentatively swiped his tongue along Blacks dick. He guessed he did something right when Black stopped what he was doing to inhale sharply.   
“Yes.. suck it Zamasu” Black moaned, unable to focus on giving Zamasu anymore attention. At this Zamasu took the opportunity to get off Black and switch so he was between Blacks legs looking up at him while he licked and sucked him. Black couldnt take it anymore, Zamasu was looking so erotic between his legs sucking on his dick. Black could feel the pressure building and tried stilling Zamasu otherwise he’d release his seed in his mouth. Zamasu wasn’t budging though and picked up the pace.   
“Zamasu.. I’m, ah, gonna cum if you don’t ,aaah, stop” This fell on death ears as Zamasu went a little faster and swirled his tongue around the length. Black couldn’t take it anymore. He looked Zamasu directly in the eyes and let out a load moan and jerked his hips up. A warm salty liquid filled Zamasus mouth and he greedily swallowed all of it. Black rested his head back closing his eyes trying to even out his breathes. Not even a few moments later he felt Zamasu straddling his stomach.   
“Black are you okay?”   
“Yeah.. who knew you to be a little cock sucker.” Black laughed. When he didn’t hear Zamasu make a retort back he opened one eye to look up at Zamasu. He wasn’t expecting to see Zamasu rubbing his hand over his own member lazily. His hand slowly working himself up little moans coming out and his eyes shut. Black never really sat back and acknowledged how beautiful Zamasu really was until now. He could feel himself getting hard again just watching the kaioshin slowly work his member. Feeling eyes on him Zamasu slowly opened his eyes to see Black laying their with his arms behind his head just watching him. He turned red and stopped pleasuring himself.   
“Don’t stop..” Zamasu nodded and started again but felt more embarrassed now. Black shifted so he was sitting up a bit put his hands on Zamasus hips. 

 

Zamasu stopped at this point. Looking at Black unsure what he was doing. Black wrapped his arms around his torso and stood up so he could Zamasu on his back. He kissed Zamasu for awhile before breaking the kiss and leaving kisses down Zamasus chest. He trailed all the way down till he got to his swollen member. Black licked from base to tip and swirled his tongue around the head. He glanced up to see Zamasu leaning up on his elbows to watch Black. His breaths shallow. Black took him in his mouth now. Going all the way down to the base in one go not even gagging. He did this for a few times until he stopped all the way with a pop. He looked up at Zamasu and gave him a wink before going to prep his him. He licked and kissed around his hole while shoving a finger in. Zamasu gasped and rolled his hips foreword. Black chuckled adding another finger and began stretching Zamasu out. He heard a loud moan and Zamasu throwing his head back down when he hit a bundle of nerves. So he hit it again. Multiple times. Zamasu was a melted mess of moans and curses and incoherent words at this point. Black was mesmerized by this. He pulled his fingers out and smiled at Zamasus whimper at the loss. He leaned forward to kiss Zamasu and whisper in his ear.   
“This may hurt a bit. Let me know and I’ll stop.” Zamasu just nodded. Black stood up and reached over to his bedside table. He grabbed out some lube and squirted it over his dick coating it enough. He looked Zamasu in the eyes as he gently eased into him. Loving the way his eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open. Black went slow at first but Zamasu was quickly begging for more.   
“Black... move... I need more. Go fast please.”  
At this Black picked up the pace going quicker. He picked Zamasu up still inside him and walked them over to a wall. He pushed Zamasu up against the wall and angled his hips up to that sweet spot over and over. Zamasu wrapped his arms around Blacks neck and dipped his head down to kiss him. Black reached between them to pump Zamasus member. He could feel his orgasm coming quickly and wanted Zamasu to be their too. Black spilled his seed deep in Zamasu with a loud moan, he quickly pumped his hand to bring Zamasu close too. Zamasu was shaking his head back and forth moaning and yelling Blacks name loudly. He seen stars and moaned loud enough for the whole world to hear as he came all over Blacks chest. Black pulled out of Zamasu and set him to stand up.   
“Black... that was intense...” Zamasu looked up.   
“Tell me about it. I’ve been waiting to do that for so long...” Black wrapped his arms around Zamasu from behind.   
“I think we should shower now and get ready to go find trunks and those other mortals...” Black whispered while trailing his hand lower.   
“I’m ready when you are..” Zamasu whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks doesn’t know why he didn’t just fly away. Black wouldn’t notice his ki anyways. Something made him stay though. Something made him want to watch them. He doesn’t know if it was jealousy, or just wanting to see Black in a different light. Their was something charming about seeing a softer kinder side to the tyrant. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to face Black and his counterpart, Zamasu, now. He’s seen them at a more vulnerable state. He really has to go to the past now and hope his father and Goku will come back to help him. He’s going to need it now. For now he’ll go back to Mai and the others and try to warn everyone to stay hidden today. Although the doubts they’ll even leave the Cabin today. He feels like theirs gonna be a lot of playtime between the two...


End file.
